Up to 80% of ovarian cancer patients have tumors demonstrating p53 mutation. Antibodies to p53 are found in high numbers in patients with ovarian tumors. There was a high correlation of this finding with the presence of mutation for the p53 gene. In addition, the specificity was high (approaching 100% for ovarian cancer) but the sensitivity was quite low (approximately 15% for ovarian cancer). The incidence of p53 mutation has been correlated with the degree of malignant potential and was more commonly found in ovarian carcinoma.